Monster in My Pocket (2006 series)
The latest series of Monster in My Pocket, the 2006 relaunch series. This new series featured 48 redeisgned monsters, now produced as highly detailed figurines with fully detailed painted finishes. While the majority of the remade monsters were from Series 1, there were also quite a few from Series 2, Series 3, and the Super Scary lines. The figures dispensed with the traditional points value scheme - they had no points value stamped onto them, although a total points value could be found on each monster's respective collectable Game Card. However, a secret bonus points value could be found on each by use of the decoder light, which used a UV beam to illuminate invisible ink. This bonus value was for use in the card game. The monsters were also now organised into groups based on shared characteristics. The series was created by MEG, and distributed in the UK and Ireland by''' Corinthian Plc', by '''MEG' in Australia and New Zealand, and by DTC in Brazil. The distribution of the figures was no longer in any way random - all packaging variations were predetermined. The figures come in four packs (six variations), three-packs with decoder lights (four variations), single packs with decoder lights (four variations) and with various playsets, including a Haunted Mountain, a Monster Showdown playest and a Skull Carrying Case. Although the UK line was released as a full set of 48 monsters, three, Phantom, Grim Watcher and Ghost, were never released to UK markets. In Australia, the series was split into Series One and Series Two, each comprising 24 monsters (Series One featured the groups the Ancients, the Humanoids, the Beasts and the Winged, Series Two the remaining four groups). In Brazil, the series was marketed as Galerias de Monstros, also split into two series. As well as four packs, the Brazilian market also featured single toy packets. Information from Corinthian suggests that a confectionary selection was also planned; however, this was apparently never produced. The company no longer has distribution rights to the series. Although the monsters were not numbered on the figures or on the collector's leaflets, they were numbered on the game cards. The game cards reverse repeated the numbering in the format ###/230, indicated that a much larger range of monsters may have been originally planned. Some indication of further monsters produced to prototype standards exists. Some monsters were released with slight naming variations depending on packaging and marketing area. (Acknowledgements to Toypedia for a wealth of information.) List of Monsters The figures for the relaunch are as follows: The Beasts *1. Cyclops *2. The Beast *3. Centaur *4. Ogre *5. Cerberus *6. Gremlin The Humanoids *7. Werewolf *8. The Monster *9. Big Foot *10. Red Cap *11. Vampire *12. Hobgoblin The Ancients *13. Hydra *14. Tengu *15. Manticore *16. 6-Armed Sorceress *17. Haniver *18. Charon The Winged *19. Griffin *20. Harpy *21. Roc *22. Winged Panther *23. Cockatrice *24. Catoblepas The Maniacs *25. Windigo aka Wendigo *26. Monkey Man *27. Vampiress *28. Mad Scientist *29. Squarefoot aka Jimmy Squarefoot *30. Mad Gasser The Dead *31. Zombie *32. Mummy *33. Skeleton *34. Grim Reaper *35. Headless Man *36. Grim Watcher The Ghosts *37. Ghost *38. Invisible Man *39. Siren *40. Poltergeist *41. Boogey Man aka Bogeyman *42. The Phantom The Sea Monsters *43. Swamp Beast *44. Triton *45. Kraken *46. Loch Ness Monster *47. Bishopfish *48. Leviathan External links *The Monster in My Pocket main official site *The Monster in My Pocket relaunch's official site *Toypedia article on relaunch series Gallery Image:2006_UK1.jpg Image:2006_UK2.jpg Image:2006_UK3.jpg Image:2006_UK4.jpg Image:Oz_S2fore.jpg Image:Oz_S2reverse.jpg Image:Brazil_pack.jpg Image:Brazil_single.jpg Category:Series pages Category:2006 remake Category:Media Category:Other resources Category:Browse